


What Cats Do During Their Free Time

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short story of sorts, i had this idea and it wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the amazing cats of the fledglings and vampires at the Tulsa House of Night get up to in their free time?
Kudos: 4





	What Cats Do During Their Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The cats sat in a neat semi circle of sorts, all watching Shadowfax. They were having their monthly gathering and the fencing instructor’s cat was the unofficial leader of the group. At the moment, Cam and Beezlebub were having a heated argument over whose hunting rights the east corner of outside the girls dorms belonged to. Shadowfax was monitoring the situation in case Beezlebub attempted to attack the other tabby while Nala lounged nearby, watching in amusement. Eventually, the disputed territory was decided to actually belong to another fledglings large black cat named Panther and the meeting ended. The cats dispersed back to find their respective vampires and no one the wiser to their meetings. Or so they thought. In the corner none other than Nyx languorously stretches and gets up in the form of a tiny inky furred kitten. She smiles and vanishes, off to observe other of her children and their companions. It kept life as a goddess from getting too dull or overwhelming when she snuck away from Erebus to enjoy watching the events of the world. 


End file.
